


𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝑳𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑶𝒏𝒆

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a ten year old,he's adopted by two dentists,Roger and Brian.Freddie is scared of the dentist,Two days of living with his new parents,they convince him to let them give him a check up,let alone Freddie is Autistic.yet Freddie is bullied by older kids when he joins a mix ballet class,Roger and Brian do not take kindly to their son being bullied and have a word with the teacher.Then Brian is allowed to stay with Freddie throughout the session.yet Freddie's birthday lands on a school day.
Relationships: Freddie mercury/Joshua
Kudos: 1





	𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝑳𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑶𝒏𝒆

** _Freddie is a ten year old,he's adopted by two dentists,Roger and Brian.Freddie is scared of the dentist,Two days of living with his new parents,they convince him to let them give him a check up,let alone Freddie is Autistic.yet Freddie is bullied by older kids when he joins a mix ballet class,Roger and Brian do not take kindly to their son being bullied and have a word with the teacher.Then Brian is allowed to stay with Freddie throughout the session.yet Freddie's birthday lands on a school day.  
_ **

** _............._ **

** _September 4th 1990,Sunday_ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hi! i'm Freddie and i'm ten years old.Its my birthday tomorrow,i got adopted by two dentists.Daddy(Brian)and dad(Roger),i start school tomorrow.i'm scared though,its a new school.we're on our way to my new home"Freddie?you've been quiet almost the whole ride",daddy says."what's up?",dad then asked me"i'm scared",i say"of what?",they ask,"ah,its a new home,you're homesick",he says.

"its okay to be scared",he says"do you wanna sit on my lap?",daddy asked,i nodded.he pulled me into his lap,i was tightly holding my Panda teddy.we pulled into the drive of my new home,daddy carried me inside."do you want to see your new room?",dad asked"yeth please",i say,I'm also Autistic.

**_ September fifth 1990,Monday _ **

I'm eleven today!I ran into my daddy and dads room,snuggled between them"What are you doing up?",daddy asked."its my birthday!",i say in a 'matter of fact' tone"don't you be getting cheeky",he says."happy birthday darling",he says."how old are you today?",he asked"eleven!",i smile"there's that smile",he says.i hid my face in his shoulder"awe,see wasn't so bad first night in a new home",he says."you mister do have school today",he says."i'll let you open this while dad's asleep",daddy says.

he hands me a present.i open it,a new teddy bear and a bunch of Fidget toys."go back to sleep"he says"Not tired",i say."lets go make breakfast then,what do you want birthday boy",daddy asked"banana pancakes!",i say"are you sure?",he asked"yes daddy",i smile."alright then my cheeky monkey",he says,kissing my forehead.i helped make them."Are they to your liking?",i nodded."You two are up early?",dad says"we made breakfast",daddy says"its Freddie's birthday",he adds.

"i'm eleven!",i was smiling"happy birthday hon",dad says."what did you make?",he asked"banana pancakes per request of the birthday boy",daddy says.dad ruffles my fluffy hair,"lets you ready for school",dad says"presents",i pout"after you're ready for school,okay?",i nodded.daddy picked me up and span me around,i squealed,giggling.

dad helped me button up my school shirt,its also my first day of highschool too."awe look at you,you look so handsome",they say,i blush."present time",dad says.I grabbed one,opened it,they got me a kitten"happy birthday",daddy smiles.he and daddy hugged me,"what are you going to name her?",dad asked"bubbles!",i say.

i opened the rest of my presents,"time for school",daddy says.we put bubbles in her crate with food and water,so she doesn't runaway.I got in the car with daddy,he drove me to school"are you scared?",i nodded."its your first day of highschool",he says"its big!i'm scared",i tell him"of what tell me",he says"i'm gonna get bullied",i say."No,you wont",he says"i will",i say"No,you wont,just because your Autistic means you wont be bullied Freddie",he says.

he hands me one of my new chew/fidget toys.we pulled up outside the highschool,i didn't want to go in.daddy puts me on his lap."Freddie,its alright",he says"I'm scared,i don't wanna go",i sniffle.he rubs my back softly,"alright,fine,you don't have to go today",he says."tomorrow you're going",i nod.

he kissed my head,i took off the blazer.he drove us home,"come on Cheeky",i got out the car,daddy lets us in."Freddie,why aren't you at school?",dad asked"he didn't want to go,",daddy says."go change hon",i walk to my bedroom,put on my comfy clothes,(hoodie,jogging bottoms,fluffy socks).i ran into dads arms,"well then birthday boy",he says."what do you want for dinner?",he asked"Pizza please",i ask.

"Cheese or pineapple?",daddy asked looking at dad"Cheese please!",i squeal,dad hands me bubbles,who curled up on my lap,purring.I played with my new toys,"enjoying yourself?",daddy asked,i nodded.Bubbles jumped onto dads lap,the doorbell rang,i look at daddy confused."come here my little monster",i climb into his lap."you've fallen into my trap!",daddy tickled my tummy,i squealed."D..Daddy!that tickles!",i giggle.

"are you happy you have a family?",i nodded.I yawned"somebody needs a nap",dad says"No nap",i say"yes nap",daddy says."I don't need a nap daddy",i say.my yawn gave it away"yes you do",dad pokes my tummy."lets get you into bed for a nap"he says,picking me up.he put a chew toy in my mouth."is that making you sleepy now?",i nodded.i rest my head on his shoulder,

"you need a nap",he says."No nap!",i say.he laid me on my new bed,tucked me in."does somebody want kisses?",i nodded.he kissed my forehead,cheeks."you mister need a nap",dad says"No nap!",i say"Mister,it may be your birthday but all little boys need a nap",he says.he tucked me in,"either daddy or i will be here when you wake up",he says"pwomise dad?",i ask"i promise",dad says

"wait!",he turns around"yes?",he says."C...Can i do ballet?",i ask"are you sure?",i nodded"alright,we'll talk with daddy later",he says.I nodded,"go to sleep mister",he says,tickling my tummy.

**_ A few hours later,3:30PM _ **

"Daddy?",i yawn"hey you,feeling better after a nap?",i nodded."Can i get my ears pierced?",i ask"No",he says.i pouted,"dad mentioned you want to start ballet",he says"mhmm",i hum."pizza time and then cake",he says.he picked me up,peppering my cheeks in kisses,i giggled,squirming.

**_ September sixth 1990,Tuesday _ **

I had a bad dream,"daddy?dad?",i sniffle.i got in between them"what's up baby?",daddy asked"bad dream",i say."was it scary?",i nodded.he rubs my back softly,"do you want bubbles?",i nodded"yeth please daddy",i sniffle.he put bubbles on my lap,"its okay baby",daddy cooed. bubbles walked off to my room,its like 8:30?

"lets get you ready for school",daddy says.he helped me with my shirt,i got my trousers on,with my shoes."lets brush your teeth",he carried me,i brushed my teeth.daddy drove me to school"daddy,i'm scared"i say."its okay to be scared",daddy says."go on",he says."i love you daddy",i say"i love you too baby",he says."come with me daddy?",i ask. 

"i can't baby",he says.

**_ 3 years later,1993(Freddie is thirteen) _ **

**_ Monday fifth November _ **

I'm thirteen,three years with my adoptive dads.I quit ballet at age twelve because of bullying,i'm still Autistic.we still have bubbles the cat,i still get in bed with my parents when i have bad dreams.Which has happened a lot,they gave up with trying to convince me to let them give me a check up,i saw through them.I just got home from school considering i get bullied,I fight back,i get sent home

Third one this year.Dad isn't going to be happy with me,neither is daddy."Daddy?Dad,i'm home",i say."again?",they ask."not my fault this time",i start off.they caught the bruise under my eye"come here,baby",daddy says,i do."who'd you piss off?",he asked"Nobody daddy",i say."don't take that tone with me",he says.

"i got beat up daddy",i say."did you fight back?",i nodded"i got sent home",i say."freddie,you're lisping"<dad calls out."show me please",i wouldn't"fine,the tickle monster will make you",they say,pulling me down.i got tummy tickled.i squealed and giggled.

"you got a tooth knocked out",he says."its chipped",daddy says "Dramatic!",i walk to my room,laid with my kitty cat,bubbles!

Dad walked in"hey champ"he says."you feeling okay?",he asked"mm",i hum.i felt bubbles run up my shirt,popping out her head.stroked her down her back gently,she purred."does our little one need his cuddles?",i nodded.i put Bubbles on the bed,put myself in dads arms.he pulled me into his lap.

...............

okay

one shots of this book

or just one chapter?


End file.
